Mini Saga Evil
by Rinka Megumine
Summary: hace hace mucho tiempo existio un reino llamado la traidora inhumanidad, nadie sabe como fueron los ultimos momentos de la princesa tirana de ese pero yo si, quieres conocer la historia?


Mini Saga Evil hace mucho mucho tiempo existio un reino que era gobernado por una princesa cruel de 14 a os...bueno eso era lo que decian los aldeanos esa princesa tenia un sirviente, su sirviente mas leal, tambien el mas intimo...  
este sirviente, tenia su mismo rostro y la amaba mucho, apesar de todo siempre estubo a su lado...nadie sabia por que, el por que de todo ese amor un dia la princesa y su fiel sirviente fueron de viaje a un pais, en el la princesa se enamoro de un principe de azul que acompa aba a un bella princesa su fiel sirviente a su vez tambien se enamoro de la bella princesa, la princesa de amarillo le mando una solicitud de matrimonio al principe de azul, pero este la rechaz , ya que estaba muy enamorado de su princesa y haci se desato la ira de la princesa de amarillo, y asi, mando a su fiel sirviente, sin saber que este lo cumpliria, aun amando a quien asesinaba, y sin mas cumplio la orden con lagrimas de sangre, sin saber como remediar el terrible pecado que acababa de cometer.  
mientras tanto una joven de cabello blanco y ojos rojos obvservaba como asesinaban a su mejor amiga, y de inmediato supo que aquel sirviente era de la princesa amarilla los aldeanos ya enojados por lo que sucedia decidieron que derrocarian a la princesa, y los encabezaba una espadachina de armadura carmes y cabellos cafes, tambien con ella el principe de azul que deseaba vengar a su amada princesa tomaron el castillo y al llegar a la sala del trono la encontraron sentada tranquilamente, enseguida, la espadachina la tomo del brazo a lo que ella dijo con desprecio y superioridad: -''ah! Tan brusca como un hombre''-, se la llevaron a la plaza y sin mas fue decapitada, sin saber que la verdadera princesa seguia viva y que aquien habian decapitado era su fiel sirviente la princesa amarilla, corrio y corrio no sabia que hacer acaba de ver como decapitaban a su fiel sirviente frente a ella creyendo que era ella, derrepente llego al puerto, y, al ver el mar recordo lo que alguna vez lo habia dicho el, su sirviente , su hermano, su amigo, su unico amigo,: -''princesa sabia que si en un papel escribe un deseo lo mete en una botella y lo avienta al mar, se hara realidad''-, el recordar su voz, su palabras su sonrrisa la hacia ponerse mas triste que nunca, y sin mas avento la botella con su deseo, despues de un tiempo se quedo dormida en la playa, y una mujer la salvo de morir, ya que la marea subia cada vez mas y posiblemente moriria ahogada, la mujer que la salvo y la ex-princesa se volvieron cercanas pero habia algo que aquella mujer no sabia, la misma que ahora tenia hace tiempo habia mandado asesinar a la princesa de verde, la mejor amiga de la misma mujer, exactamente la mujer que habia salvado a la princesa habia sido amiga de la princesa de verde,  
y como dicen, la verdad siempre sale a la luz, un mal dia(si mal dia no creo que ese haya sido un buen dia para haku )el remordimiento vencio a la ex-princesa y ella decidio confesarse, ya que ellas vivian en una iglesia, y mientras ella le decia a dios sus pecados, su amiga pasaba por hay y escucho la amarga confesion de su amiga, y sin duda supo que era ella, era la misma persona que habia mandado asesinar a su mejor amiga, y se alejo, y cuando vio salir a la ex-princesa, supo que tenia que asesinarle, asi que la siguio hasta la orilla del mar, y ella se inco para seguir pidiendo por el deseo que ya hacia tiempo habia pedido, y entonces su amiga, que se encontraba detras de ella, saco un cuchillo de uno de los bolsillos de su mandil(por que tenia eso ahy o.O?)y lo dirijio hacia la espalda de su amiga lo balancea, por su mente solo pasa un pensamiento: asesinar a aquella mujer, a como de lugar, y cuando estaba a punto de asesinarla, una fuerte y blanca precsencia se mostro e hiso que la joven se detuviera ante tal sentimiento, y no pudo evitar mirar pero...no habia nada, y sin mas guardo el cuchillo, y sin mas le dijo a su amiga que volvieran...  
mientras tanto, en un lugar oscuro muy lejos de ahy, se encontraba el sirviente, o mas bien, su alma, el se encontraba, con unas esposas color carmes en sus mu ecas, mientras que en sus tobillos cadenas de color azul, una significaba sangre derremada y la otra las lagrimas caidas, el techo era de un color gris oscuro y en el habia una cerradura con una llave derrepente una voz irrumpio en el lugar esto fue lo que dijo: -''Tu crimen nunca se podia olvidar, tu sufriras y la culpa pagaras yaa!''- al terminar de decir eso, imagenes, recuerdos pasaron por la mente del sirivente recueros de su infancia, de todo lo que paso con su princesa, hasta el ultimo momento, derrepente miro denuevo al techo y vio el cerradura y derrepente se oye una dulce voz cantando una cancion, una cancion para el, una cancion que lo sanaria...  
y de pronto una peuqe a luz salio de la cerradura y la luz dijo: -''Este es un mensaje, es para ti''- y de un momento a otro la llave se empezo a mover y la voz de hace tiempo volvio a decir: -''tus pecados podrian ser jamas perdonados, pero el mar hablo y el agua se expreso, y acaba de liberarte''- y al decir eso, las esposas caen y una voz femenina dice: -''Despues de todo, volveras a nacer''- las cadenas tambien caen y una voz masculina pronuncia-''hoy sera tu nuevo cumplea os ahora corre,  
ve con ella''- y las paredes se vuelven blancas, y una chica de largas coletas de color verde cyan se ala hacia lo lejos donde apenas se distinge una silueta, el corre y corre hasta llegar con una chica, identica, identica a su princesa, el sabe que ahora la felicidad que se acerca, no tendra fin, gracias al deseo, al deseo de una peque a chica, el deseo que lo salvo...  
FIN 


End file.
